Sean and Franks Adventures!
by The Dededeman
Summary: Sean and Frank team up to find out the mystery about the outbreak in Fortune city. And lets also see how Sean fares WITHOUT his flamethrower Sasha.
1. Hes covered wars

Sean and Franks Adventures

Chapter 1: He's covered wars you know

* * *

><p>Sean stood on the platform that rose up to the stage, a hunger for zombie murdering in his eyes. He looked at all the zombies at the fences, their feeble attempts to reach inside and grab Sean.<p>

"you'll all get yours soon" Sean muttered as the platform rose up into the ring. The zombies, who were dressed in wrestler suits, turned to his direction as he turned on his flamethrower.

"And here today we have our two contestants" the host of the show TK announced.

"In this corner, we have the teen with a fiery heart and a love for zombie killing, Sean!" TK announced as Sean gave a simple nod as the crowd cheered.

"And in the other corner, the infamous Willamete Mall survivor, and hes covered wars, Frank West!" Tk announced, the crowd cheered even louder than they did for Sean.

"Let the terror begin!" TK yelled as the cages around the two fighters lowered, commencing the slaughtering.

Sean spat white hot flames from his flamethrower, easily burning the zombies in front of him with ease. After roasting the zombies on his platform, he checked the scoreboard to see that his competition was ahead of him by 1000 points. Sean then looked over to where Frank was, where he was using a paddle from a canoe with two chainsaws connected to the ends of it.

"Gotta catch up!" Sean thought as he looked down on the ground to see a very strange weapon. It was a sledgehammer, but it also had the head of an fire axe connected to it to look like a mace.

"Sick!" Sean yelled as he dived into the crowd and slammed the ground with it, killing 3 and sending 4 onto the ground stunned. Sean got to work as he swung the mace like weapon, which he decided to name the defiler, into the zombie horde, sending heads flying and limbs everywhere as he soon took the lead.

"Ten seconds left!" TK yelled as the crowd started counting down.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1" The buzzer sounded, signalling that the game was over. But that didn't stop Sean as he scorched all the zombies in the way as he headed back to the platform.

"and the winner is..."

"it's a tie!" TK announced.

"Tune in next week for Terror Is Reality!" TK said as he headed offstage with his two always sexy co hostesses, Amber and Crystal.

Sean refilled his flamethrower with another propane tank when in walked Frank West.

"Hey mr West, can I have your autograph?" Sean asked as he held out a picture to him. Frank took the picture, pulled out a marker, and signed the picture and then handed it back to Sean.

"Thank you so much mr West I'm a huge fan" Sean said

"Just call me Frank kid, and nice flamethrower you have" he complimented Sean.

"Thanks!" Sean thanked as a worker for the show walked in.

"Hey excuse me, do you know where we get our prize money?" Frank asked the worker.

"Right at the front desk" the worker said before heading off.

So Sean and Frank headed down the long hallways of the terror is reality show. When the duo turned the corner, standing halfway down the hallway is was one of the hostesses, Amber.

"Oh gee, do I look ok?" Sean started asking Frank as they walked down the hallway.

"Kid, she's not into you, she's 5 years above your age" Frank started responding. Amber simply watched them walk by as they headed to the elevator at the end of the hall. After 20 seconds waiting the elevator doors opened as the second of the hostesses, Crystal walked up to the two guys from inside it.

"The ladies were a little disappointed in your performances tonight boys" Crystal taunted them as she traced her fingers on the twos shoulders.

If this was a cartoon, Sean would have hearts in his eyes as he turned to watch Crystal walk to their dressing room, the whole time Sean focused on her big booty. She walked up right beside her sister as they both had their eyes on Sean.

"Goodnight ladies" frank calmly said as he hit the elevator button. Just before the doors closed, the two who were still focused gave him a wink, making Seans blush a little.

"Man they are so hot" Sean said as Frank face palmed himself lightly. Suddenly the elevator started to blink and shake very violently as the duo was thrown about in the elevator and Sean was knocked unconscious.

"Kid wake up, cmon get up" Frank said as Sean awakened.

"Help me get the doors apart" Frank commanded as they both started to pull the elevator doors. When the doors were open very slightly the two were meet with a horrifying sight.

Zombies everywhere were walking and eating people alive.

"Oh shit!" Frank yelled as a blonde zombie started shambling very fast over to the pair.

"Sasha will save us" Sean said as Franks face turned sour. "It broke during the shaking.." he said as he pointed over to Sasha, who was smashed into 4 pieces.

"Shit!" Sean yelled as the two pulled the doors even faster as the zombie got closer.

Just as the zombie was about to attack, a civilian ran in front of it by accident, and was soon being chowed down on by it.

"Here" Frank said as he tossed a fire axe to Sean.

"Lets get out of here!" Frank yelled as he leaded the way into the horde.

The duo carved through the army of zombies as they made it out into the arena lobby, where even more death and carnage happened.

"get to the safe house!" a woman yelled as she burst out through the arena doors. Sean and Frank dodged the zombies this time, since their weapons were useless now. They soon burst out into the platinum strip and saw the same woman pointing over to a stairway as soon more people followed her. The duo ran through the zombie crowd at a breakneck pace. When suddenly, Sean was grabbed by a female zombie from behind who started to bite his neck.

"GAH!" he yelled as he tried to break out of the surprisingly strong death lock. Luckily his asbestos lined fire suit protected his skin from being bitten and also Frank punched her off of him before heading down the stairway.

"Hurry!" he yelled as the red doors started closing. Sean jumped down the staircase and slid under the door just in time as it it closed and slowly the door on the opposite side started to open.

On the other side was a grey haired man by the name of Sulivan, who was in charge of the emergency bunker.

He soon started to inspect everyone as the duo were the last ones. He let Sean in through but before Frank could get in, he was stopped as he lifted up franks sleeve to reveal a bite mark.

"Don't worry, I have zombrex" Frank explained as he pulled the little box to prove it.

"If you become a zombie, I'm gonna be the one to kill ya" Sulivan said as Frank walked in.

"So, let's look around" Frank said as he headed to a room ahead them, with Sean following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So what craziness will happen? When will the two head out? And when will Valve make episode 3?<strong>

**Find out in the next chapter! (except the last one, that will never happen, sadly) :(**

**Review!**


	2. Needs More Zombrex

Sean and Franks Adventures

Chapter 2: Needs more zombrex

* * *

><p>Frank and Sean split up, Frank went into a room and started talking to a red haired woman, while Sean walked around and searched for weapons. Sean only found two fire axes lying around the safe house.<p>

"Hey kid!" Frank called for Sean as he walked out of the office like room.

"What did you find Frank?" Sean asked as Frank tossed a walkie talkie into his hands and a map.

"Some stuff to help us out there, you?" Frank asked as Sean tossed him the other fireaxe he found.

"Just this, but I'm very certain we can find some other stuff out there" Sean said as they headed down a stairwell and in front of a ventilation shaft.

"Hold this for a second" Frank said as Sean took his fireaxe while he pulled the ventilation shaft door open.

"You lead the way" Sean said as he followed Frank into the vents.

After a while of climbing through the vents, they made it to a small maintenance area. Setting off into the direction up another flight of stairs, they came across a big double sided red door.

"Crap it's locked" Sean cursed as he picked up a baseball bat off the ground. They headed around the corner and halfway into the hallway leading to the plaza, a big sledgehammer was propped up against the wall.

"Do you want it?" Frank asked as Sean picked up the weapon and handed the baseball bat to Frank. Pushing the door open, their walkie talkies started to ring.

"Whats up?" Sean said as they killed some slow zombies getting to close.

"Theres a robbery happening in the Roys Mart, they may have some zombrex for Frank and there's someone there to" The red haired woman, who Frank said was Stacey, explained.

"Wait, I thought you had some Frank?" Sean said as he caved in another zombies face with the hammer.

"That was an empty box I had, I was suspecting that would happen when we got in the bunker" Frank explained as they stopped in front of the Roys Mart.

"Lets kick some ass!" Sean yelled as he slowly walked in beside Frank.

Turning the corner, they saw three hoodie wearing looters robbing the cash registers.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Sean asked as the looters turned towards them.

"Get the hell out of here old man and you little brat" the leader yelled at them as the duo got into fighting stance.

"Them fighting words!" Sean yelled as he jumped at the leader and hit him in the chest with the hammer, knocking him other 2 were easily dispatched by Franks baseball bat. Just before the leader could get up, Sean caved his his face with the Sledgehammer, ending there robbing spree.

"Thank you so much!" the woman yelled in relief as the duo jumped over the counter.

"You got any zombrex? My friend needs some" Sean asked as the woman ran into the back room and came out with some zombrex.

"A thousand thank yous" Sean thanked as they headed out the door with the woman, whose name was Denyce, back to the way they came out here.

Quickly they climbed into the shafts and headed back to the saferoom.

"Where did you find 'em?" Sulivan asked as Denyce walked off to somewhere else.

"In the Plaza, there's more survivors out there , I know it, so were gonna head out there every now and then" Sean explained

"Just don't bring back any infected individuals" Sulivan warned before heading up the stairs also.

"I'm gonna go sleep, what're you gonna do Frank?" Sean asked before letting out a yawn.

"Get some coffee" he replied as he headed to the kitchen and dining room. Sean headed into the office room where Frank was prior to their adventure out their. He plopped down onto the black couch and entered slumberland.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Frank went out to search for more survivors.<p>

"Hey, I found something that might come in handy" Sulvian said as he handed Frank a little key.

"Its a key to all the maintenance rooms" Sulivan explained as Frank climbed in the vent after thanking him.

After turning the corner, Frank saw about 20 zombies had somehow managed to get into the halls as he walked into the red door his sidekick couldn't get in earlier. Walking into the room, he placed the baseball bat he had before and a box of nails on the worktable and got to work. Soon he had created a new weapon, a spiked baseball bat.

"Just like mom used to make" Frank joked as he kicked open the doors and started grand slamming the zombies.

"Lets find some survivors" Frank said to himself before heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapters shorter than the last one, just wanna get to a further part for a certain psycho<strong>


	3. He hasn't covered wars y'know

**Sean and Franks Adventures!**

**Chapter 3: He hasn't covered wars y'know**

* * *

><p>Sean woke up as he felt someone watching him. Looking around the room, he saw that same red haired woman that helped us find a survivor.<p>

"Oh uh G'day" Sean said

"Hello" Stacey responded.

"Well if Frank didn't tell you already, I'm Sean, the used to be pyromaniac" Sean introduced himself.

"Use to be? What happened? She asked as I got up off the couch.

"Well when the outbreak here started, me and Frank were in a elevator, the elevator started to shake violently and my beautiful flamethrower, Sasha, broke" Sean explained.

"Oh, hey that's Frank right there" Stacey said as Sean looked in the security camera to see Frank heading for Fortune Park.

"I'm gonna go meet up with him" Sean said as he headed for the shafts. Right at the top of the stairway to the ventilation shaft, he was stopped by Sulivan.

"Hey kid, your friend Frank wanted me to give this to you" he said as he held out a defiler in his hands.

"Kick Ass!" Sean yelled in approval before heading to the Fortune Park to meet Frank. Frank looked at the sleek yellow bike in front of him, admiring it. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder as he got his knife gloves ready.

"Woah nice gloves!" Sean said as he looked at the knife gloves on Franks hands.

"Hey you two, get the hell away from my bike!" a voice yelled as Sean turned to be met with another of his idols.

Standing there was Chuck Greene, or it seemed to be. He had a very rough beard and a mohawk and also a mannequin of his doll Katey.

"Woah no harm done, but I have to say, nice bike" Frank said as Chuck got in close to our faces, inspecting us.

" Hey sorry guys, thought you were one of those crazies" Chuck said as he pulled a bottle of beer and took a drink.

"You can"t trust people anymore. I've been dealing with nutbars all day long" he said as he headed toward a female zombie creeping up on him.

"These zombies...they're annoying, sure, but they're easy to kill" Chuck continued as he grabbed the female zombies head in both of his hands.

"You know, kinda...kinda fun, even" he said as he swung the zombie onto its knees, still holding its head.

"The real threat is the people" he continued as he looked down at the zombie.

"An outbreak like this does things to men. The violence. The death"

"Seeing loved ones die...change..." he said as it looked like he could start tearing up any second.

"It makes people snap. Just like that" he said as he snapped the zombies neck and tore it off its neck.

"Just when humanity should be coming together, they turn on each other instead." he continued his speech.

I've got a daughter to protect. I won't let anything get in my way." he said as he walked back over to the two after tossing the zombie head away.

"We can take you both back to the safe house" Frank said as he walked towards us on

"Katey needs her Zombrex every 24 hours" he said as he lightly shook us.

"Hey were looking for Zombrex, your looking for Zombrex, and we can help you and your daughter if you join us and return to the safe house" Sean started to persuade him. Chuck simply ignored him and went to grab his beer and took a swig.

"Hey look, we can help you.." Frank said annoyed as he grab the Katey dolls leg by accident, causing Chuck to stop dead in his tracks and look at the duo with a cold glare.

"Get your hell away from her!" Chuck yelled as he started trying to punch Frank.

"You're just one of those nutbars!" he angrily yelled as he continued trying to punch Frank as he dodged.

"You just want to hurt her. Keep her from getting her Zombrex!" he yelled as he landed a kick into Franks chest, knocking him to the ground

"Woah woah woah, calm down we just wanna hel..." Sean tried to say before Chuck uppercutted him in the chin.

"Nobody messes with my kid!" he said as he started his double chainsaw motorbike up.

"Oh shit!" Sean yelled as the two jumped out of the way to avoid being sliced in half by the chainsaw.

Chuck had some trouble reversing as Sean got close and started whamming him with his defiler.

"Look out!" Frank yelled as Chuck threw a Molotov in the air, hitting the area around the bike including Sean. But Chuck didn't suspect that his fire suit was asbestos lined, nulifying any burning for Sean as he continued to wham him with the defiler before he took off again on his chainsaw motorbike. Frank suddenly was grabbed from behind by a zombie as Chuck came charging towards him on his bike.

"No Frank!" Sean yelled as he jumped at Chuck, knocking him off the bike and sending it rolling near Frank.

"Lets end this!" Sean yelled as he hit him with the defiler one last time, ending the fight.

"Katey...Katey...Where are you?" Chuck faintly said as he crawled towards the head of his "Katey".

"Oh thank goodness...I couldn't live with myself if...anything...happened...to you.." he choked out as he rested the head of "Katey" on his chest before passing away.

"That guy was a few screws of a workbench" Frank joked as the two looked at the bike.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Sean said as Frank gave a simple nod as they headed towards the chainsaw motorbike.

"Guys, there's a news reporter who may have a lead on the outbreak, rendevue with her at the hotel" Stacey said as the two got on the motorbike and rode to the hotel that wasn't to far away. Roaring down the fortune park never felt so amazing as limbs flew through the air and the two stopped in front of the hotel.

"You go without me Frank, I'm gonna explore a bit" Sean said as he headed off to the Palisades Mall on the motorbike.


	4. Who The Fucks Slappy?

**Sean and Franks Adventures**

**Chapter 4: Who the Fucks Slappy!**

* * *

><p>Sean parked the motorbike outside of the entrance to the Palisades Mall and entered it, after killing the zombies crowding it of course. Heading into the mall his walkie talkie started to ring as he answered it.<p>

"Sean, there have been reports of someone at a childrens store in the Palisades mall, maybe you should go see who it is" Stacey said as Sean ran into the sports store and picked up some wrestling gloves and headed for the maintenance room right next to him. Setting the gloves on the table, he searched around the room for a box of nails, which he found. Getting to work on the idea he had, he finally produced his newest idea, the tenderizers, two gloves with nails sticking out of them to give a sharper punch. Heading to the childrens store on the second floor, he noticed a bloody mascot laid against the wall. He walked closer and inspected it some more as he heard something like a rollerblade or skateboard being rolled.

"You, your Sean" a very muffled and creepy voice said as Sean jumped up and turned to see another mascot that had a giant beanie, roller-skates, and a very dumb never changing smile on it's face.

"Who the hell are you?" Sean asked as he waited for a response.

" Oh you know me! I'm Slappy. Everyone knows Slappy" he responded as Sean got annoyed

"Slappy, who the fucks Slappy!" Sean said as he started to head off somewhere else. He noticed the creepy mascot, Slappy, rolling alongside him and looking at him. Sean thought it was best that if he didn't acknowledge his presence, he would stop following him. But that plan obviously didn't work as Slappy cut Sean off and slowly slid towards him, pushing him back to the store.

"How can you not know Slappy?" he asked

"I just don't alright! Now piss off!" Sean yelled very angrily.

"I have a very special treatment for rude little kids like you!" he said after inspecting his dead fellow mascot and pulling out two water guns with gasoline cans taped to them. Sean was a bit confused at first at what he was doing until he saw that when he pulled the trigger, it worked like a flamethrower.

"Give me those right now! You don't deserve to hold that type of power!" Sean yelled as he charged at the mascot.

"Out of my cold dead hands!" Slappy responded as he charged at Sean also.

And so began a battle of awesome proportions. Fire wielder vs used to wield fire master.

Slappy soon dodged Sean as he slid by him, shooting out a torrent of fire. Sean was definitely at the better advantage as once again, his asbestos lined fire suit protected him from the fire as he waited for Slappy to make a turnabout. Jumping up into the air and landing a jump kick directly into his face, making him fall and be stunned. Sean quickly got to work as he started beating the tar out of Slappy, that is before he got up, and started spinning in a 360 degree angle, firing the twin flamethrowers at the same time, causing Sean to retreat because even with his fire suit, it would still hurt.

"I'm a little teapot!" Slappy yelled as he spun around.

Slappy soon turned around and started to fire 3 fireballs, which Sean wasn't able to avoid, causing him to fall off the railing and into the flesh hungry zombies below. Sean quickly getting through the crowd of zombies and back up to the top as Slappy gave chase after jumping off the railing after Sean.

"Cmon you Jimmy Neutron reject!" Sean whispered as he waited for slappy to slip on the ice patch from the fire extinguisher on the wall, in which he did. And with one final punch, Slappy was the loser of the fight.

"Suzy..oh,Suzy" Slappy said as he crawled over to the mascot on the wall.

"Now Slappys broken to."

"Don't worry baby we'll both be together in the big toy box in the sky" Slappy quietly said as her moved her head to face him. After about five seconds of waiting Sean got closer to the two mascots when...

"DONT WORRY KIDS! Slappy...will live...forever" he finally finished as he laid dead.

"Jesus that scared the crap out of me!" Sean yelled as he plucked the twin flamethrowers from his cold dead hands.

"A promise is a promise" Sean joked as he charged towards the zombie crowd, roasting them just like he did before with Sasha.

Sean headed back to the Royal Flush Plaza, the whole time whistling Sonic The Hedgehog tunes like City Escape, Live and Learn, and Metal Harbor. Heading back to the ventilation shafts he thought of another idea as he grabbed a gasoline tank convineantly placed near the entrance and some boxing gloves from "The Mans Sport" store and got to work on his newest idea, the flaming gloves.

Now Sean could both punch and burn the zombies, in one flaming package. But as soon as Sean was in the safe house Frank was standing at the door.

"We gotta go to the underground maintenance" Frank said as hem drawled into the vent and head out again.

"Why?" Sean asked as he passed Frank the second flamethrower.

"Some shady looking people are moving stuff down there, very organized to" Frank explained as they headed out.


	5. Water Slides and Zombie Blow Jobs

Sean and Franks Adventures

Chapter 5: Water slides and Zombie Blow Jobs

* * *

><p>Sean and Frank scorched through the crowd of zombies with their new fiery death weapons. Burning bodys were everywhere as Sean felt the surge through his body that happened whenever he did what he did best, burning everything in site.<p>

"I am Sean the pyromaniac, and this is my weapon" Sean yelled as he did a victory dance next to the pile of burning undead.

"Fantastic!" Frank said as he snapped a photo of Sean dancing next to the pile of zombies.

"Wait right here, I'm gonna get some special drinks" Frank said as he headed for the Americana Casino.

"Man I gotta give it to Slappy, he rekindled my love for burning things" Sean said as he grabbed a brownie off of the coffee stand counter and took a bite into it, admiring his charred masterpiece.

Seans admiring was cut off as he heard a low zombie growl and started searching for the source. And just as soon as Sean stopped searching and went to grab his brownie, a cocktail dress wearing zombie pushed him to the ground and laid on top of him in a very sexual looking manner.

"No, I don't wanna be eaten!" Sean yelled as he studied the zombie. The zombie was a very tall, skinny, female zombie in a yellow cocktail dresswho was probably taller than Frank and towering over Sean as it stared at him.

"Wait what? Why aren't you eating me?" Sean asked as it fell on death ears, since most zombies didn't understand english, or any human language for that matter. The zombie simply continued to stare at him with it's red pupiless eyes, checking him out if you would say.

"Uh... Can I get up?" Sean asked as the female zombie continued to stare him down. Sean sighed as he tried to push her off, but immediately stopped when she let out an agressive and demanding tone. And as just as Sean feared, she started leaning in towards him. She stopped just a few inches from his face, her hot, damp, and foul smelling breath flew into Seans frightened and confused face. At this angle, Sean could see all the fresh blood soaked on her teeth from some poor unfortunate soul and some dried blood caked on the area around her face and on her chest and farther down her shirt

(Yes he looked down a zombies shirt, but would you really want to look at a zombies grey bloody face for so long?)

She moved in closer in what tiny space was left as Sean was confused if he should be disgusted, sick, or both.

The zombie had her lips pushed onto to Seans, although her mouth was still open, in an attempt at kissing.

"What the..." was all Sean could mutter as he looked at the strange zombie, now just sitting on his stomach staring at him.

"Having fun Sean?" Frank asked as Sean looked up nervous at Frank who had a amused look on his face.

"Fantastic!" he said as he took a picture of Sean and the zombie sitting on top of him.

"How did you get into this one?" Frank asked as Sean carefully slid out from underneath the zombie.

"I was just standing here, eating my brownie, admiring my art, when suddenly this zombie came out of nowhere and pinned me to the ground. But she didn't try to bite me, she just stared at me and then she..." Sean explained as Frank finished off the final part

"Kissed you?" Frank said as Sean nodded.

"Well anyways, I made us something a survivor I was helping out taught me. Something called a painkiller." Frank explained as the yellow cocktail dress wearing zombie latched on to Seans back and just held him in something like a strange hug.

"Aw, she likes me" Sean said while imitating Gir from Invader Zim.

"Well you can't keep her" Frank said as Sean got out of her hold and followed Frank to the direction of the Slot Ranch Casino. But just before the two were about to head off, the female zombie started making a weird scratchy whining sound.

"Oh uh Frank wait here, let me see if I can make her stop" Sean said before walking back to the zombie.

"Uh don't worry, I'll be back soon ok?" Sean said as he felt like an idiot.

"I'm trying to make a zombie stop whining! I think I need to see a pychiatrist after this whole mess" Sean thought as the zombie just tilted her head before slowly moving it up and down.

"Wait you can understand me!" Sean asked as she continued slowly nodding.

"Holy crap this is amazing!" Sean yelled before heading back to Frank who was just as amazed as Sean was.

"Maybe we should show her to the others" Frank said

"Hey Sean, you have some blood smeared on your face" Frank pointed out as Sean slid a finger on his lip and looked at the sticky, crimson red blood on his finger.

"Blech!" Sean yelled out as he rubbed the blood of from his face while Frank chuckled and lead the way to the palisades mall.

* * *

><p>"Woah a water slide!" Sean yelled as he he pushed through a crowd of zombies and headed to the waterside and bar as Frank looked around the mall, trying to find the maintenance tunnels entrance.<p>

As soon as Sean was inside, he headed up to the top, throwing a fat zombie off while doing so. Sean slid down face first as he splashed down into the water, and hitting a zombie on the way down.

"Dont want any zombies to ruin my fun, better build a barricade" Sean thought as he grabbed a table and started to build a barricade

"Can't get me now can ya bitch asses?" Sean mocked as the zombies tried to walk in as they were blocked by 5 tables and other stuff. As soon as Sean turned around he saw 5 female zombies fast walking towards him.

"They look like their from Josie and the Pussy Cats. God I hate my sister for making me watch that live action movie" Sean said as he headed up to the top with the "Pussy Cats" following behind.

* * *

><p>Frank looked as Sean barricaded the waterside bar and climbed up to the top and slid down the water slide and repeated it again and again.<p>

"Meh, shouldn't be to long down there. Besides, I think he needs some time to himself, like I did last night" Frank said to himself as he remembered the crazy night of mechanical bull rides and gambling.

* * *

><p>Sean repeated the process of using the waterslide over a dozen times and still was not bored. He loved waterslides since he was a little boy, ever since when he slid down the brain smasher, one of the biggest waterslides in the world.<p>

"Yeah yeah, hiss all you want pussies, you ain't getting me now" Sean said as he took quick break and pulled out a bottle of chocolate milk he found in the Yucatan Casino.

"Oh geez my fire suit is soaked, better find some swimwear" Sean said as he searched the area until he spotted a swimsuit store on the second floor.

"Oh that's convenient" Sean thought aloud as he jumped up to the railing, grabbed on, and climbed up to the second level and into the store. Sean immediately searched through the store and found a cliche pair of swim trunks with a fire pattern on it.

"Better get something to wear after Frank comes back" Sean thought as he started searching through some shorts and t shirts.

"I'll buy this, and this" Sean said as he tossed the hawaian print shirt and casual shorts onto a zombie in a store uniform.

"Oh, you want the payment? Here let me pay" Sean joked as the zombie reached a hand out trying to grab him, as it could not see through the shirt and shorts. And it might have been good that it didn't see that Sean slammed the cash register into it's face, caving it in while doing so.

"Thanks for holding my stuff while I was getting some money" Sean joked once again as he pulled his clothes off of the zombies face, and 400 dollars for "buying" some cocktails at the waterside bar.

"Allright, let's go sliding!" Sean yelled after he put on his fire print swim trunks in the change room and charged through the crowd and jumped into the top part of the pool, near where those "Pussy Cats" were trying to climb in.

"Still trying? Here just take this" Sean said as he tossed a spoiled hot dog he saved for just in case he actually needed it, into the group of 5 "Pussy Cats" as they simply ignored it and continued attempting to climb over the barricade of pool umbrellas and and a table or two.

"Besides, you'd have to get through my Flamethrower and defiler first!" Sean yelled as he gave his two favorite weapons a little pat.

"Well enough of the break, back to the waterslide!" Sean announced as he slid down for his 13th time.

"God that never gets old" Sean thought as he headed back up the staircase and back to the pool after pushing through the group of now 6 "Pussy Cats" zombies.

"If you wanna conrtibute anything to society, why don't you go suck someones dick, you mongrels!" Sean angrily yelled when suddenly, a 7th "Pussy Cat zombie popped out of the shallow water in front of him, and ironically, started biting his crotch area.

"AH I DIDN'T MEAN ME!" Sean cried out as the other 6 "Pussy Cats finally broke through the barricade and headed towards me.

"Piece of piss.." Sean muttered as he tried harder to push off the amazingly strong "Pussy Cat"

(We get it already they're dressed like them. I'll stop saying it now!) as she had a look on her face that almost looked like she seemed to be enjoying her feast.

Sean was almost about to get her off of his "Love Pump" when two others grabbed his arms and started biting his shoulders as another started to grab him by his neck and start feasting on his neck.

"Is this how it's gonna end? Death by a zombie blow job?" Sean thought as they continued to bite him as they started to go slower with the biting.

"Hey, this doesn't feel half bad...YEOWH!" Sean screamed out in pain as the female zombies started biting faster, and harder.

"Geez how am I still alive?" Sean thought as two others started to bite his legs.

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring, Banana Phone!" Sean started humming as they continued to feast on him, although Sean couldn't feel anything.

Suddenly the zombies let go of Sean randomly as a piece of an arm flew near them, where they started fast walking over to it. It must have been a guardian angel or something who saved him. Sean turned to slide down the waterside but instead fell face first into the water as he crawled away from the zombies, who had just finished the meal.

Sean was just about ready to just give up and let them finish of his crotch when a thought went through his mind.

* * *

><p>"So why do I need to drink coffee cream and orange juice if I get injured badly?" Sean asked as they crawled through vents.<p>

"Because it heals you!" Frank explained for the 15th time.

"How?" Sean questioned.

"I don't know, it just does, so just eat or drink something if your hurt" Frank finished the explaining as they headed through the vents in silence.

* * *

><p>Sean quickly pulled out the orange juice he had found and poured the liquid down his throat. Almost immediately, energy shot through Seans body as he leapt up onto his feet and got into a fighting stance.<p>

"You may win some points for listening to one of my ideas, but none of you aren't gonna.." Sean started to say a battle speech before the same one that was biting his crotch started biting it again, and also sending Sean and her sliding down the waterslide with the force she pushed him with.

"Why do you like it so much!" Sean yelled before hitting the bottom wall at the end of the waterslide, dazing him a bit, and sending the crotch craver sprawling near him. Sean was still dazed as the crotch biter started walking towards him. And before he could even weakly attempt to try to keep her away, she was standing right over Seans head where he could see up her skirt ( which he wasn't planning to) and slowly start to get down on all fours. Soon Sean could see nothing but black as she placed her ass right onto his face, wrapped her legs around the sides of his head, and start nibbling his crotch, less painfully and slower, like she was savoring it.

"Do you like me or something?" Sean muffled as he could see nothing but black. She simply ignored him as she continued her slow and painless feast on his private area.

"Sean, am I gonna keep finding you in situations like this?" Frank joked as Sean moved his head away upwards to see frank holding a LMG.

"A little help?" Sean asked as Frank pushed the zombie lightly off of him.

"So what happened?" Sean asked as he stuffed his face with some cookies.

"TK was behind the outbreak, he said it to my face" Frank explained while tossing him some cookies

"I was thinking it could have been him" Sean said as he finished his cookies and felt fully restored.

"Anyways let's go head back to the others" Frank said as they headed for the door when they heard that whining like growl from the crotch craver.

"Oh for the love of... Frank I'll meet you back at the bunker" Sean said as he walked back to where the female zombie was whining from inside her little barricade.

"All right lover boy. I'll tell Stacey to call you if anything important happens" Frank said before leaving the mall. Sean stood in front of the chair barricade looking at the zombie with a weird look.

"Alright, you can enjoy some more, just don't bite to hard and let me get something to eat when I want to okay?" Sean explained as the zombie looked happy to see him.

"Alright, enjoy" Sean joked as she started ightly gnawing on his crotch.

In barely two minutes Sean was on the ground in the exact same way as before, having a black skirt clad ass in his face and the zombie nibbling his private area slowly and painlessly.

"This isn't half bad" Sean thought when he heard a ringing coming from his walkie talkie.

"Ok I gotta get up again" Sean asked as she slowly stopped and got off of him.

"Hello?" Sean talked into the walkie talkie.

"Sean, I think Franks friend Rebecca is trouble. Can you go to the nightclub in the Yucatan Casino and investigate?" Stacey asked into the walkie talkie.

"Sure I'll head over right now" Sean replied into the walkie talkie as he headed out the door before she started whining again.

"Look, if you want, I'll return here after I'm finished my business. Can you wait till then?" Sean asked as she slowly nodded.

"Ok good. Now let me get dressed" Sean said as he put on the clothes he picked out on.

"Don't worry, I'll remember to return" Sean said loudly before heading to the casino. It was a good thing he was at the Palisades Mall, which was right next to the Yucatan. Sean headed up the escalators and down the hall to the big red velvet doors of the nightclub and waited for someone to open the door, since it was locked for some reason.


	6. Seanie Boy

**Sean and Franks Adventures**

**Chapter 6: Seanie Boy**

* * *

><p>Sean stood outside the club door when suddenly a man pointed a gun at him.<p>

"Thank you for your contribution" the man joked as he held the door open after taking the 100 dollars from my pocket.

"Have Fun!" he said rudely after heading off to somewhere else

"Gee, this club must be fancy if it has to hold you at gun point" Sean said as he headed inside.

The club sure was fancy alright, drinks everywhere, fancynvelvet seats, and a awesome dance floor. Suddenly he heard a click like a door being locked. Merely shrugging it off, he headed down to the dance floor where he looked around some more. And out from around the corner came Crystal, dragging along a kitana.

"Oh well I wasn't suspecting more survivors here, but that's fine, oh and hey you found weapons, splendid" Sean said as he headed to the door, bumping into the second sister, Amber.

"Oh uh sorry, great to see you alive as well, follow me" Sean said as he headed for the door as the two sisters never responded and slowly followed him to the door.

"Your gonna love the safe house we have, may not be much but it gets the job done" Sean explained as he couldn't open the only door out.

"Huh the doors not working, do any of you have a pin? Oh you probably don't" Sean said as he continued trying to open the door as he remained oblivious to the danger he was in, and what the sisters were planning to do to Sean.

"Oh were so glad you came here" Crystal seductively said as she draped her arms over Seans shoulders and rested her head on his shoulders.

"We were so scared here all alone" Amber said as she came around to Seans left side and slowly rubbed his arm.

"well oh uh re- really?" Sean asked nervously.

"Oh yes we definitely were, without such a big, strong, young man like you here to protect and comfort us" Crystal said

"O-ok but why we need to get to the safe house" Sean tried to explain.

"But we don't wanna go, that's why we locked the door" Amber said as she continued rubbing Seans arm

"Wait, why'd you lock the door?" Sean said as he broke out of Crystals hold and turned around to face them.

"Because we don't wanna share you with anyone else" Crystal said as she pulled him into a hug, in which he could see nothing but silver, since he was a bit shorter than her.

"Oh uh, that's really flattering, but we really need to get to the safety house" Sean said muffled as he still was being embraced.

"If you really want to go, your gonna have to get the key" Amber teased as she jingled the key. Sean struggled to get out of Crystals hold as he struggled and squirmed until she let him go.

As soon as he turned around, Amber dropped the key into the valley that is her bosom.

"Don't you wanna leave?" Amber asked as she walked very close to Sean.

"Its just uh, you know" Sean said as he gestured to her... "Oh aren't we Mr. Humble " Amber said

"Well I don't think I should do that..." Sean said as he got more and more nervous.

"Aw, I was hoping you would reach down my dress" Amber seductively said as Seans face grew red from that thought.

"Look I really think we should go to the safe house.." Sean nervously said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, but we don't wanna go" they both said.

"Well can you at least let me go?" Sean said

"But we don't want to share you with the rest of the world" Crystal whined a little.

"Please stay with us" Amber said as she held onto his right arm.

"Pretty please" Crystal added in as she grabbed his left arm.

"But why should I?" Sean asked the two.

"Theres plenty of food and drinks"

"No whinny survivors to rescue"

"And the best of all"

"Us!" they both yelled

"Well I guess I can wait here, after all, there's supposed to be a meet up with some person who knows something about the outbreak" Sean explained as the twins smiled, because they knew who THEY were.

"I knew you couldn't say no!" they both said as they pulled him into a group hug.

"Walk us over to any table you wish Sean" Crystal said as Sean pointed to the table on the far side. Sean told them to follow but instead, they went on one side of him and wrapped one of their arms around his waist.

"Well ok we can walk like this" Sean said as they started to walk. But soon after 2 seconds of slowly walking to the table, which they said they were doing because their ankles hurt, Sean felt something soft in both of his hands.

Looking behind him he saw that he was holding their behinds, causing his face to go deep red. And as quickly as he turned to see his hands, he moved his hands back up to their shoulders. And as soon as he did that, the twins quickly grabbed Seans hand and placed it back on to their bootys and closed it around it. Sean merely sighed as they finally made it to the table which only had a small velvet bench on only one side of it.

"So do you want to sit next to each other or..." Sean started asking as they pointed for him to sit in the middle area. Sean quickly moved down into the middle area as they very slowly slid down to him. And also Sean could her the key jingling in Ambers dress as she slid closer to him.

"So tell us a little about yourself" Crystal said as they both rested their chins in their hands as they looked at him with an interested look.

"Well what do you want to know?" Sean asked as they slid closer to him.

"The basics" Amber answered his question.

"Well uh, my names Sean, I'm 15, close to becoming 16, and I live in Canada" Sean started to explain himself.

"So what brought you to Fortune City and our show?" Crystal asked.

"Well I needed some money, plus I always wanted to come here" Sean explained.

"Ok, that's very interesting" Crystal said as she and Amber placed a hand on both of Seans legs.

"Please don't do that, it makes me feel uncomfortable" Sean said shyly as he moved their hands away.

"Sorry Seanie Boy" Crystal said

"Whats Seanie Boy?" Sean asked a bit confused.

"You, it's our cute nickname we made for you" Amber explained as Sean fully got the concept.

"Are you thirsty?" Crystal asked as she licked her lips seductively.

"Um I guess so" Sean said as he looked away in another direction.

"What do you want?" Amber asked as she stroked her hand through Seans hair.

"Anything non achololic" Sean requested as he looked at the far end of the table to see a cocktail.

"That will do" Sean said as he pointed towards the drink.

"I'll get it" Crystal said as instead of getting up from her seat, she got onto Seans lap and reached for it, her booty basically squishing against Seans beet red face as she slowly reached over for the drink.

"Like it back there?" Crystal teased as she looked back at Sean as he didn't respond. After about what seemed like ages, Crystal climbed off of Seans lap and handed him the drink, he took a sip and his face dropped as he put the drink down and pushed it away.

"Whats wrong with the drink?" Amber asked as Sean slowly turned to her.

"Its alcoholic..." Sean plainly put it.

"I'll just pour myself some water or something..." Sean started to say before he was pushed down onto the seat.

"Let me get it, you are our new guest after all" Crystal said as she walked off to somewhere else.

"Hey Sean" Amber said as Sean turned to her.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Do you wanna?" Amber said as she made sexual gestures.

"What! Why did you ask that!" Sean asked as he started to sweat.

"I'm just kidding, we couldn't do it unless my sister joined also" Amber said as Sean sweated even more.

"Heres the water, oh darn, Amber can you go get some ice for it?" Crystal asked as Amber took the glass and went off in the same direction Crystal did before.

"So do you have a girlfriend back home?" Crystal asked.

"Nope" Sean simply said.

"Well we can change that very soon" Crystal said as she tapped his nose with her pointer finger.

"Hope you like it" Amber said as she handed the water to Sean. Sean took a long drink of the bubbly, but very tasty water, finishing it in just three gulps.

"Woah why's the room getting all blurry?" Sean asked very slurred as the room started to spin, in his eyes.

"Goodnight Seanie Boy" The twins said as they gave him a peek on the sides of his cheek they were nearest to.

"Goodnight..." Sean said as he fell unconscious onto Crystals lap.

"What a idiot, did you see the look on his face when I reached for the drink?" Crystal said as she grabbed Seans arms.

"You should have seen the reaction when I said that we should have sex" Amber said as they both laughed.

"In his dreams" Crystal said as they carried Sean over to a closet. "Now let's go grab that reporter and alert Frankie here as well" Crystal said as they grabbed their swords.

"Sweet dreams Seanie Boy" they both taunted as they slammed the closet door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Sean has now experienced what happens at a club if you accept drinks from strangers.<strong>

**"DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FIND A STRANGER IN THE ALPS?"**

**sorry just wanted to say that joke.**


End file.
